Flight: Snowkit's Story
by xXWingedPawsXx
Summary: *Cover needed!* Snowkit, a deaf kit, was assumed dead when he was carried away from a hawk. However, he lived through his ordeal, and now has to accept the clans of the forest are his past. He has to choose Fear or Thunder (Find out what that means) and bring together shards of a former clan to make it whole again. Will Snowkit give up? Die? Find out! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is Wingedpaws, here to bring you a pilot story that may or may not become one. I'm rewriting a story I started on a blog- 2 years ago. Keep in mind I stopped reading Warriors a good two years ago too, I just felt like writing this because of the nostalgia. This is also a take on Snowkit, the kit that was taken by a hawk in book 5. Or was it 4/3? IDK. Anyway, here we go!**

**Sidenote- i'm trying a new style of writing here. So I hope you enjoy!**

**If only I got warriors ownership for christmas!**

* * *

><p><em>Prolouge<em>

* * *

><p>"I love you." was the the only thing Snowkit ever wanted to say to his mother. But he couldn't, and he was fully aware of it. He was intelligent, observing quietly the world around him. But no one knew.<p>

Snowkit was deaf.

He stared up at the ginger cat in front of him, exchanging observations. Snowkit could feel the ginger cat's mouth rumbles in the chilly fall air around him, warming ever so slightly his pure white fur. Snowkit tried as hard as possible to match a 'hello' rumble in his silent world, but knowing by the ginger's face, he had messed up along the way. He tried again, but did not succeed.

"S'all right." Snowkit mumbled to the ginger cat. The ginger cat- was his name Fireheat or something?- gave Snowkit a look of pity. Snowkit gave a quiet sigh and walked outside of the brightly-colored nursery and stared up into the sky dotted with clouds. Snowkit did know one thing.. he had a better eye for detail, unlike the other cats around him. He rolled onto his back, lazily batting a ball of browning moss.

Suddenly a frantic motion crossed his path of eyesight. A golden female was herding the two fellow kits into the nursery. Suddenly, realization stuck and Snowkit saw the bird of prey dive forward from the skies toward him. Snowkit scrambled to his feet, kicking up dirt and who-knows-what. _I have to get to mama _was his only thought. His mother ran for him, mouth wide open.

But it was too late, as claws dug deep into his back. Snowkit let out a sharp scream that he couldn't hear, his blue eyes went wide. His mother lurched upwards right as Snowkit was lifted higher. She scrabbled at the claws of the creature, but Snowkit was lifted ever so higher lost to Thunderclan. Forever, perhaps. Snowkit struggled in the hawk's grasp as it flew away from the Thunderclan camp, but it was no use.

The flight was almost peaceful. Attempting to ignore the pain that slowly drained his lifeblood, Snowkit watched the scenery fly past. He passed a seaside, a huge lake, a mountains arranged in no certain rhythm.. Snowkit was aware that his eyelids were starting to droop. _Don't fall asleep... _Snowkit whined to himself, yet he knew in the back of his mind that he was going to die, he may as well accept it. His eyelids drooped lower and he almost fell asleep when a shockwave of sound erupted all around him. Snowkit's eyes shot open and he looked upwards at the hawk. It was bleeding badly from one wing, a large hole in it.

The hawk faltered in it's flight, but kept going unsteadily. A another soundwave shook the air around Snowkit. The hawk let go of Snowkit, flew another foot, and proceeded to drop like a stone. Snowkit watched the treetops rush towards him. Snowkit didn't even blink, accepting that there are much worse deaths than this. Snowkit felt a invisible set of claws scratch him in the back, the head, and finally his left hind leg. Snowkit crashed to the ground and darkness rose up instantly around him.

But Snowkit knew one thing- he was alive. But he was asleep for quite some time. He lay unknowingly in his darkness until dawn, when he felt a nose nudge him in the side. Snowkit groaned as he awoke, forcing his eyes upwards and making eye contact with a dark gray she-cat with brown splotches (Looks like the current Teller of the Pointed Stones). "What are you doing, young one?" she asked. "You musn't stay out here, it's going to rain. You'll catch your death!" The she-cat glanced upwards up the gathering coulds, half visible through the forest's canopy.

Snowkit struggled to follow along with the she-cat's mouth movements, but he simply gave up and lay his head down on the half sun baked earth. The she-cat sighed. "Look's like I have to carry you.." She lifted up Snowkit and carried him off deeper into the woods. Snowkit sighed and felt the world fade from him as he drifted off once again.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip<em>

* * *

><p>Snowkit's eyes snapped open. He looked wildly around the cave covered with cobwebs and cracks. A small collection of assorted medicine was in the corner. The she-cat turned. "Hello.." she murmured. Snowkit looked up at the she-cat, knowing the sound wave rumble for 'hi'. "I think I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chill, because I was born in leaf-bare." Snowkit could only pick up bits and pieces of her words, but he understood Chill.<p>

Chill stepped forward. "I was tending your wounds... try not to move." Snowkit glanced at his pelt, covered with layers of dried blood. "It's a surprise you even made it." Chill said. Snowkit glanced back up at Chill, fearful now at the fact he almost died. _How could I accept such a fate? _He thought.

Suddenly, two kits tumbled into the den. One was a white she-cat with green eyes, one was a pure black tom with golden eyes. _Polar opposites. _Snowkit thought. "Angel! Midnight! Shoo!" Chill said the the two cats. Snowkit struggled along with the rumbles, but he was learning.

"But Chill-" Midnight said. "We just wanted to see the new cat!" Angel glanced sideways at Snowkit. Suddenly, her eyes looked very far away and she hid her face as best Angel could. Snowkit felt hurt- on the inside. Chill noticed.

"Shoo!" Chill said sterny. Midnight and Angel were ushered out the cave entrance, Midnight sighing deeply as Chill turned her attention back towards Snowkit.

"Get some rest." she said. "There are other cats here, but they'll have to wait to meet you/be treated." Snowkit nodded, getting only a broken sentence. He closed his eyes and drifted off into back nothingness.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEAH! That was kinda fun. Aaaanyway.. I'm sorry I haven't been active.. at all.. i've been feeling lonely and stuff, and thinking about a deceased one. But i'll be fine~ I'll be alright~ I'll try to write the next chapter in this month, but let's see how it goes. Okay? Okay. See you all in the new year! Byeee!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Happy new year! I hope you all enjoyed your family time! Dang.. I have 2 huge tests coming up in Spanish and Mathematics... and i'm swamped in homework, so I'm not sure when I finish this. But at the time i'm typing this, it's New Year's Day (Showing you how long it takes me to write). Dang i'm tired Anyway, enjoy!**

***GASP* OH MY GOD! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! WHY ;_;**

* * *

><p>Snowkit opened his eyes into a blur of color. As they adjusted, he looked around the moist cave he was in. Snowkit's body ached like a wildfire, and he groaned as Snowkit adjusted himself into a sitting position. Chill was at the other side of the den. The corner of Snowkit's mouth curled into a smile despite the pain, knowing he had been saved by Chill.<p>

Snowkit got a better look at his surroundings- there was a pale cream she-cat a fox length from him snoozing away under some hairy vines, and Chill was tending to a black tom. "Thunder- you'll have to deal with it for now." Chill said to the tom. Thunder sighed. "I can't cope with this. I'm the tribe leader." Thunder said with a stern look. "Besides, i'm not looking forward to a _very possible _relapse of The War."

"Honey, The War was just under 10 moons ago, and the other tribe has left us alone since. I think we'll be fine." Chill replied. Snowkit knew two things from what he could pick up: 1) A war recently passed, and 2) Thunder and Chill were mates. The pale cream she-cat shifted in her sleep, away from the noise. Chill looked up from tending Thunder and realized Snowkit was awake. Chill walked over to Snowkit.

"Good morning!" Chill said happily. She ran to her corner of the cave where her bedding and materials were and retrieved a mixture being held in a huge leaf. "I stole to-ma-tes from Twolegs and made this," Chill said. "it works not too bad for cuts if it's done right. I'm low on Marigold right now." Chill dipped her paws in. "Just warning you.. it's going to sting a bit."

Snowkit cringed as the juice touched his injuries. It wasn't too bad and after waiting a minute the stinging let up. "There!" Chill said. "Now... I think you should go outside and made a nest somewhere, but don't leave the camp." Snowkit was very reluctant to leave the camp, not wanting a relapse of the hawk incident. Snowkit sighed and walked out of the cave in the side of a hill a few steps.

_Maybe it won't be as bad.. _he thought, carefully moving his way into a fat fallen tree, away from the sky. He looked inside and saw a 3 cats, just apprentice age sleeping inside on separate nests covered with feathers. Snowkit stole some feathers from each of their nests and carefully walked around to the very end, where the roots of the tree would be. Instead there was a crude mud wall, with sticks poking out here and there. Snowkit arranged his feathers and lay down. joining the other three kits for a minute.

Getting bored, Snowkit walked right back out of the den and got a better look around. The ground was dusty and dry, with a small fresh-kill pile dead center. The cave was too Snowkit's right, and a couple den-bushes along the sides. At the top of the hill was another den-bush, looking inside revealed there was only one nest. _These cats work sort-of like a clan! _Snowkit thought. _Except for the names.. _

There were a lot of cats missing from the camp. The two younger kits that Snowkit saw earlier, Angel and Midnight, were playing with a ball of moss by the den-bush closest to the cave. Snowkit sighed, having flashbacks of his near-death experience. Snowkit shook his head. Was he going to be afraid of Moss? Suddenly, a voice behind him said, "Hi!"

Snowkit couldn't hear it, but a paw touching him on the spine made leap around in shock, bristling. "..sorry..." the cat behind him said. The she-cat there behind him had brilliant white fur, one orange eye on the left and one blue one on the right. "Hehe... um.. yeah.. i'm Crystal, but everyone calls me Chrissie." She tilter her head to one side, Snowkit struggling to encrypt what Crystal said. "By the way, are you deaf?"

_Deaf. _Snowkit knew that word. He nodded slowly, wondering what Crystal meant. "Yeah.. i'm deaf in one ear, the one on the blue side." Crystal said. Snowkit was shocked as she continued. "I wonder if it has to do with eye color." Snowkit nodded, mouth curling into a smile. "Yeah.." Crystal said. "In the log are my brothers, Rain and Flame." Rain was a blue-gray color whilst Flame had golden fur. "Our mother.. well.. she was killed in the recent war." Crystal sighed. Snowkit looked around once more and noticed the areas around their camp looked slightly tattered and recovering.

Snowkit nodded sadly. He knew what it was like to lose someone he loved now. A chilly breeze blew strongly into camp. Crystal looked upwards into the sky, Snowkit cringing at the memory or the hawk. "It's going to rain again." She said softly. "Come inside, it's much warmer in there." Snowkit followed Crystal into the long, accentually stepping on Flame's tail. Flame woke up, yelling from pain. Snowkit looked at him in a apologetic way and settled into his new nest.

"I agree. It's better to sleep off the rain." Crystal said to Snowkit. Crystal fell asleep shortly after, followed by flame and finally Snowkit.

* * *

><p><em>Dreamscape- Snowkit<em>

* * *

><p>Snowkit opened his eyes slowly, in a bright green, dazzling forest. It was like summertime in his Thunderclan home. He knew it was just a dream, and his tail drooped from sadness. Then a sweet noise flooded his ears. Snowkit smiled brightly, not knowing what it was. It changed pitch, high and low. It was beautiful to him. Sound.<p>

"Singing is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said. A smiling, raven-colored she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly strode out of the trees and bushes. "The birds make wonderful music." Snowkit blinked dumbly until he realized- he could understand her and hear her voice! He cried out in happiness. He cried out even louder, hearing himself. "You've been deaf your entire life, right.." the she-cat murmured to herself.

"Where am I?" Snowkit tried to say, but it came out as a mess of syllables. He tried again, it coming out better but not by much.

"You are in starclan.. but you are not dead." the she-cat said. "You won't be dead for a long time, don't worry. You can visit this place in your dreams." The she-cat paused, taking a breath in. "You.. have a great destiny, Snowkit. Thunderclan would have never let you train along the others, but here you will do something astounding."

"Destiny." Snowkit echoed. It wasn't right, but the she-cat knew what he had meant.

"Yes, your destiny." The she-cat said. "It may not be clear now, but someday soon it will." The she-cat nodded. "Now.. on speaking better... put your paw on my throat." Snowkit hesitated, and then did so. "Can you feel the rumbles?" The she-cat asked. Snowkit nodded. "Hi. Can you try and match that rumble?" The she-cat said.

"Hi." Snowkit said clearly, putting his paw on his own throat.

"Very good!" The she-cat said. Quickly, the world around began to fade. "You are waking up, Snowkit." She said. "We shall meet again in your dreams." The world around crumbled into blackness and Snowkit awoke with a jolt. He sat up with a gasp. He panicked for a second, realizing where he was. Crystal was talking in the background to Flame, and Snowkit touched his tail to her throat.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked with a laugh. Snowkit realized he could understand her clearly.

"What are YOU doing?" Snowkit shot back. Crystal smiled, realizing he could talk by hearing her vocal sounds.

"What do you need?" Crystal said.

"Mother." Snowkit said. "Far away... hawk.."

Crystal's eyes widened. "A hawk? I've heard legends about those! You must be thousands of bear-lengths for her.. oh.." Crystal sighed. "I... I feel the same way right now." Flame nodded in agreement in the background, whilst Rain was still asleep. Crystal nodded. "We're here for each other. Our tribe can be your family." Snowkit smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Chapted End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! On to Chapter 3, amiright? lol Annd it's Jan. 12. WOW WINGEDPAWS U GO GURL U FAST <strong>

**Well.. I did have to study for 4 formative exams and write 5 essays.. anyway, i'll pump out the next chapter ASAP. See ya Warriors Fans!**

**-Wingedpaws**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm sorry... but i've been feeling depressed lately. I don't know anymore... I guess we should get started now, get a smile on my face.  
>You say I own Warriors? ... YOU TWIT<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Snowkit leapt joyfully through Starclan's forests in his dreams, scaring away prey as he went. He thought about the tribe cats he had met whilst he had been learning words from the she-cat and the tribe and he smiled. It was a small but prideful tribe. <em>_He stopped short, hearing birdsong which he now recognized. He smiled, glancing around for his she-cat friend. Soon she appeared, almost ghost-like as she appeared from the bushes._

_"Hello, Snowkit." She said, smiling. "Well done, making a friend."_

_"More words?" Snowkit asked, excited. The she-cat laughed and nodded slightly. _

_"Sure, i'll help you learn some more words." And the two talked for a while. Snowkit learned about words for imaginable things such as loss and dreams, and touchable things such as fur and bark. Snowkit felt troubled, as the words reminded himself of his situation. The she-cat noticed and asked what was the matter. _

_"Will you take me home?" Snowkit asked. "to Thunderclan." The she-cat sighed and was silent for a while. Finally, she spoke of the bad news she had for Snowkit. _

_"You... are not going home." The she-cat said. "This is where you live here." _

_"But.." Snowkit stuttered desperately. "But.. mother.. I can see mother, right?" The she-cat looked at him sadly, and looked away. Snowkit flattened his ears in pain and stared at the ground. _

_"One day you will see your mother in Starclan." The she-cat nodded. "Starclan brought you here for a reason. You will do great things." _

_"Starclan stole me." Snowkit chocked out. The she-cat closed her emerald eyes in acceptance of his frustration and the world around him began to waver. For once Snowkit didn't want to see the she-cat anymore. His hearing faded fast and he opened his eyes in his nest in momentary shock. _

Snowkit shuddered in memory of his dream, staring out the doorway of the den and into the soft moonlight. Crystal, wide awake, glanced sideways at him. "You've been crying in your sleep." Snowkit realized he could feel the tears streaking his furry cheeks, and tears continued to wet them. Snowkit shook his head in a attempt to clear them away. Crystal smiled a bit.

"You know Chill.. well, she offered to be my new mother and I declined." Crystal said. "My brothers accepted her offer, but I knew I couldn't replace her." Crystal closed her eyes. "You know.. if you miss your mother so badly you can ask Chill to be her. It seemed to cheer up my brothers." She opened her eyes again and smiled. "I figured that's why you were crying." Snowkit nodded, smiling weakly.

"I'd rather have your eyes." Snowkit said. "Then maybe I could hear." _And Starclan would have left me alone.. _

"Eye color doesn't matter." Crystal said happily. Suddenly a black figure loomed in front of the doorway of the den and the light backed out, waking up Flame and Rain. Rain screamed in terror like a she-cat. A snarling figure lunged from even further behind and tore away at the figure. It was Chill. _Speak of the devil. _Snowkit thought.

"Young ones!" Chill cried out. "Hide back there. We were attacked by the tribe!" Chill lunged at the black figure, aiming killing blows at the cat. The figure scrambled away into the night. "Fear wants to take our territory." Chill muttered. "She wants another war.." Chill launched into the battle. The rest of the apprentice-age cats backed into the corner of the den, but Snowkit bravely approached the front of the den, tense out of fear of a sudden killing blow.

Many bodies of cats were tearing around the camp. One of the cats he had met, a golden tom called Lion, was pinned to the ground by a battled scared she-cat with brown fur. Lion flailed helplessly for a moment before the cat was body slammed off by Thunder, the leader he had met in Chill's den. The other male, young and shy with light broun fur called Cricket had a torn shoulder and was being protected by Bird, a the she-cat that was sleeping in Chill's den on his first day. Bird snarled at the attackers and blindly attacked.

The black shape had looped around, and tore through the back of the kit den. It's sharp claws tore at the back of the den, slicing through the roots without too much effore and eventually tearing through. Rain screamed again followed by Flame, rattling the air around Snowkit and Chill stopped fighting immediately. She rushed for the den, but it was too late. The black figure knocked out each apprentice-age one by one and the world around Snowkit blurred as the ground loomed in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip<em>

* * *

><p>Snowkit was jolted awake by a cold wind running up his spine. Sitting up, he found he couldn't see anything. Limited to the senses of smell, taste, and touch, he wandered about the darkness until he saw a distant light. Fleeing towards it, he clambered out and discovered he had been trapped in a hole in the ground. There was a guard standing just inches from Snowkit, and he flinched. The guard, male with coal-black fur and a long scar running from shoulder blades to tail tip, glanced coldly at him. Snowkit smiled awkwardly at him and backed back into the tunnel.<p>

From the tunnel, he saw that this tribe was very much alike Thunder's. Cats walked around the clearing, looking out for each other. They all wore deep scars, v-ears, scars along the flanks, blinded eyes... _These must be the losers of the 'war'... _Snowkit thought. A chocolate-brown cat that was adressed as Fear, nodded at Snowkit from outside. Snowkit stepped forth.

Fear tipped her head to the side. "Tell me, what is it like, being deaf?" She asked. "It's.. clearly, interesting. No one else here is, after all. It's all the same, though... everyone here has a problem. Including me." Fear fell silent. Suddenly, she flicked her tail towards a white cat with a black spot on her left eye. Her eyes were like emeralds. "What's her name.. Jam, I think. Hey, Jam."

Jam walked over and smiled a toothy grin. "I'm new here." Jam said.

"Jam, go find Fallen. He should help translate." The white she-cat nodded and trodded off. A skinnier black tom with a nervous glare walked over. "Fallen, you'll translate what this kit says, alright?" Fear said. Fallen nodded rigorously and Fear growled, having the affect of a Clan Leader calling a meeting. "Everyone, we have a new recruit." Fear said. _I-I never agreed to this.. _Snowkit thought but didn't protest. Fear looked at Snowkit with keen eyes. "What's your name?" She asked.

"..Snowkit, but I like Snowpaw better. I'd be an apprentice in Thunderclan now." Fear blinked in surprise, as if that held some meaning to her. Fallen didn't need to translate. She covered it quickly and nodded respectfully,"Very well. She flicked her golden eyes at the gathered crowd. "Snowpaw.. welcome. He is deaf, I think we all know what this means." A knowing look passed over the crowd in a strong wave.

"...Why?" Snowkit asked in a small voice. _Am I being discarded? Useless to them as Thunderclan thought? _

"We are all broken in some way." Jam spoke up after a long silence between Fear and the rest of the cats. "Fear is our savior. We owe our lives to Fear. For example, I hear two voices in my head before I make a decision. I can't fight." Snowkit looked Jam up and down and noticed her fur was clean of scars unlike the others- except for a scar on the bridge of her nose. "Thunder's Tribe cast me out because of my Voices. I can heal though. I could have been helpful..." Jam fell silent and stared down and said simply, "Even my housefolk cast me away."

"And you?" Snowkit flicked his tail at Fear. Fear opened her mouth to speak, but then heard the sound of bodies crashing through the undergrowth. Crystal's head popped out suddenly and yelled in shock and surprise, finally making it out of the tunnel. Rain and Flame followed closely behind.

"You!" A voice screeched out in anger, shaking the air around Snowkit. Jam and Fallen rushed into a den-bush, not taking a chance in fighting. Snowkit turned to face the source and saw Thunder followed by Chill, Cricket, and Bird. "You monsters!"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Fear's Tribe seemed bad, but now not as bad... or is that a cover up? Or am I just white lying? Find out next time, when Wingedpaws isn't swarmed in homework! Cya peeps!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! The day after I published Chapter 3, I was walking home from school and I happened to look up and-get this- see a hawk. Snowkit is with me! :D**

**I DONT OWN WARRIORS WOO-HOO PUNCTUATION**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You monsters!" <em>Thunder roared. "You take our kits in the battle? Are you pleading for another war? Have you learned your lesson?" Cricket narrowed his eyes beside Thunder.

Fear copied Cricket's movement. "You took our land from us. All we have is a cliffside up north of here. How do we feed ourselves?" Fear said. "You took the land where the loved ones that died in the War so we can't even pay our respects. What do you expect us to do? We need knights to help us take back what is rightfully ours." Several of Fear's cats bobbed their heads in agreement, even one or two shouted, "Yeah!" Crystal, Flame, and Rain still cowered in their hole, watching it all unfold. They were afraid to move, and Snowkit/Snowpaw noticed this.

Snowpaw pointed his paws toward his friends, signifying that he was going to help them escape.

Fear shoved Snowpaw forward a little. "Fine. Take your kits." Fear said. _Darn, I was hoping for a glorious escape attempt. _Snowpaw thought, pouting. "We'll keep Snowpaw for a day." Chill stepped forward to make a counter-argument, but Thunder stopped her with his tail. Crystal, Flame, and Rain, came thundering over, Crystal glancing longingly at Snowpaw. "Snowkit..." she breathed, inaudible. "We will meet at the Ridge at sunhigh tomorrow, with these witnesses." Fear said. "The kits will decide who they belong to: Your tribe, or my pride."

Thunder nodded in reluctant acceptance and ushered the 3 kits away, the other tribe members who joined Thunder in pursuit. They disappeared from sight, making their way out of the thorny camp entrance and into the darker forest grounds. There was a long silence that could be sliced with your own claws.

"...right." Some cat in the pride spoke aloud as the crowd broke apart, dispersing into groups or alone, each going their own separate ways. Despite the pride loosing the war, they had nearly double the members of Thunder's tribe. Conversation started up again, filling the gaping hole that Thunder's argument left. Fear turned to Snowpaw.

"If you are going to stay here, we might as well give you a tour of what territory we have to offer. Trust me," Fear said. Snowpaw nodded in agreement, reading Fear's lips. She turned to the fading crowd of cats. "Savage, Fallen, join me on a territory check." Fallen paled a little, but Savage grinned, well, savagely. "Marsh, you shall take temporary leadership until I return. A cream-colored cat nodded stood up to survey the clan, his friends murmuring gossip to each other. _It's.. pretty peaceful here. _Snowpaw thought. _Nothing like Thunderclan. Arguments seemed to break out pretty often while patrols are away. _ Snowpaw found himself thinking about the white cat in his dreams and felt a little guilty for telling her off. _Maybe I belong here. _He thought.

The cave guard from before (Savage), Fallen, and Fear walked out of camp and turned around, walking around the border to the back. "Where are we going?" Snowkit asked.

"It's a place the twolegs call 'Autumnridge'." Savage grinned, showing far too many teeth. Snowpaw cocked his head, wondering how Savage knew that. Snowkit had been told about Twolegs by the white cat. "You pick up a few things from a former kittypet." Savage said, referring to Jam. They walked in silence through a sun-lit forest, shortly after coming across a long drop, startling Snowpaw. He stared down the cliff, seeing a thick forest far below. By the time they had gotten to the cliff, it was a little before Sunset.

"This is The Cliff." Fear said. "Self-explanatory." Snowpaw nodded, backing slowly away from the cliff to be safe. Savage smiled creepily, spotting a squirrel in a tree above them. Savage dove after the squirrel and strangled it in the tree with a twisted grin. He dropped the squirrel onto the ground from above in victorious air. Fallen looked panicked for a second, but hid it well. Snowpaw felt a tail touch his from behind. Snowpaw glanced behind, and saw a bush.

"I'll be right back." Snowpaw said with a nod at Fear who agreed with him, diving into the thick, brambly bushes behind him. He lurked for a bit until he came across a familiar figure- Crystal.

"Snowkit- I can explain-" Crystal said.

"Snowpaw." Snowpaw said. "It's Snowpaw now." Crystal blinked in faint surprise.

"Snowki- Snowpaw, you don't understand." Crystal said in a quiet voice, aware of Fear in the distance. "Everyone thought you were dead. We're still cleaning up the camp- oh there's still blood everywhere. Cricket wanted to go find us, but he's so timid, and no one wanted a repeat of the war... they thought everyone was dead and Chill was crying even.." Crystal fell silent for a moment, frowning. Then she looked up, smiling. "But you can come home now. Everyone knows you are okay."

_Home? _Snowpaw thought. _Is my home with them... or Fear? _

Suddenly, Fear came pounding through the brambles. "Snowpaw, what have-" Fear fell silent, growling. "What are **you **doing here? Snowpaw, why are you talking to **her**?"

"You have to come with us, Snowki- paw." Crystal said. "You have no idea what Fear will do to get her way."

"Liar, he's loyal and this is his place now." Fear countered. "He is accepted here, it's not like he'd be accepted with you. He'll just melt into the background."

"Please, Snowpaw.." Crystal pleaded. She lowered her voice. "When these cats take in new ones.. if they are not sufficient... the new cats get eaten. Fear bends their wills until they are corrupt, until they obey. It's like brainwashing." Snowpaw took a second glance at Fear. She had a smug look on her face. The manipulation was working already. Snowpaw didn't like it, how Fear thought he didn't belong with healthy cats, to Fear he belonged with cats Fear herself messed up. He was skeptical about Jam, but he'd ask about her later. Snowpaw felt angry.

Snowpaw looked Fear directly in her golden eyes. "I don't belong with you." He said. Fear trader her smirk for a open-mouth. "I'm going home. Now." Fear's face changed again for one of pure anger. She quickly wiped her face blank, narrowed her eyes, and mouthed 'your choice' before turning around to meet her patrol. Crystal smiled at Snowkit, nipping him gently on the ear. "Let's go home. Quickly!" As they ran towards the camp, Snowpaw swore he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him. Snowpaw blinked, and they were gone.

Snowkit gradually grew uneasy. _What if Crystal was wrong? What if Thunder was truely the threat and Fear was giving him a test of Courage or something?... __No. _Snowpaw shook his head as they approached Lighting's camp entrance, the sun disapearing behind the trees. "Snowkit's back!" Crystal cried. The Tribe surged forward, asking many questions.

"What happened?" A curious male with sleek, light gray fur named Sharp asked.

"I was so worried! Did Fear hurt you?" Kitty, a former kittypet, Brown with a cream underbelly and darker brown strikes said with a uncertain tone, wavering between overjoyed and fear-stricken.

Cricket wore a face of fear, Chill crying tears of happiness trying to nuzzle him, Rain looking mildly impressed, a smug grin on his face. Suddenly, Thunder broke through the crowd, face looking oddly blank except for a hint of grim judgement. Snowpaw gulped and swooped his tail forward so he could listen to whatever Thunder would say.

"I was mistaken of your fate." Thunder said with a sharp growl. "I feared a valuable member of our tribe was going to be used or eaten alive by Fear." Snowpaw almost didn't buy it, Thunder's face still devoid of emotion. "We are very glad to have you back, Snowkit." His eyes lacked any extra message. When Chill pulled Snowpaw closer to her, Thunder's eyes allowed a flash of bitter resentment to pulse through them for a second. Snowpaw and Chill touched noses for a second, Chill already growing attached to Snowpaw.

Chill let out a warm purr, erasing any doubts that he had about staying with Thunder. Suddenly, Snowkit felt sluggish. "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired." Snowpaw asked wearily. A reluctant agreement passed through the tribe, allowing Snowpaw to walk into his den and collapse onto his mossy bed. Sleep seemed to consume him almost instantly, almost impatient to greet and apologize to his Starclan cat friend.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IS THIS, WINGEDPAWS? A QUICK UPDATE? Yep! <strong>

**Ah, the power of bold text! Hint hint, Fear! See ya next time at chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Warrior Code

**Ew! Chapter 4 had a good deal of missed details! Haha~ Thunder is Lightning now? What? And the Starclan cat is raven-black, not white! Ugh! And I forgot to mention- The Ridge and The Cliff are the same thing, it just has different names between , let's go!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

* * *

><p>"The Prophecy..." A voice said.<p>

"The Kin Prophecy?" Another mentioned. "The 3 that will save the Stars with their own paws?"

"Yes... it is false!" The first voice said.

"What?" A third asked, surprised. "But it's been around for so long! How could we have been led astray?"

"No cat has remembered us for generations." A fourth said. "We're just shadows now, why should it matter?"

"Do you care about the future, or not?" the second voice shot back. The fourth voice sighed loudly.

"...fine." The fourth voice reluctantly said. "But how do we change the future?"

* * *

><p><em>"Snowpaw!" A voice said in Snowpaw's dream. His eyes snapped open. Snowkit was lying in the rich forests of Starclan, The raven-furred cat standing triumphantly above him. Snowpaw sneezed, the thick warm grass shivered around him. He stood up, blinking fresh tears out of his eyes. "You did good, Snowpaw." The she-cat said. "We... Starclan... can't tell you everything, but we can tell you what you're destiny is. Your reward." <em>

_Snowkit tilted his head to the side as the She-cat began. "I'm going to tell you a story. These cats.. were part of a clan."_

_Snowkit gasped. "But.. they know nothing about clans!" He said, almost shouting. _

_"Hush." The She-Cat said. "Thunderclan said there was only four clans, not including Starclan. Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Thunderclan. But, they are wrong, there was a fifth clan... Skyclan." She took a breath. "Skyclan's home was where Twolegplace was.. but they lost their faith in Starclan, concluding that we wouldn't save them and they left the forest forever. They didn't wait for us to save them, but they found a home. Skyclan perished in their new home, too far from our forests."_

_Snowpaw cringed, wondering why the she-cat was telling this depressing tale. "However, not all the Skyclan cats made it to their home. A few warriors, unhappy with the way their leader, Cloudstar, was leading them, split up and went in their own group. They settled in this forest, and here they forgot Starclan altogether. You've met their descendants. Your job is to rebuild a new clan. That's why you are here." _

_Snowpaw sat there, wide-eyed. "But... why me?" He said. "It's not like anyone'd listen to me." _

_The she-cat shook her head a bit wildly. "You'll be fine. You've got Crystal and her brothers, Chill, and the rest of the cats. Including me." She said. She opened her mouth to say more, but suddenly the forest became blurry. Snowpaw watch the ground fade under him and_

Snowpaw awoke to the sound of someone trying to hide their sobbing. Snowpaw walked out of the den to see Kitty sitting by the body of a golden figure. Tears dripped slowly down her face and she stared down at the body. It was Lion. _He... was killed in the battle? _Snowpaw thought. _Oh, Starclan..._

"Oh.. S-snowkit.." Kitty said sadly. She kept her eyes on Lion's body. "I'm sitting vigil for him. Did they do the same where y-you came from?" She asked.

Snowpaw gasped. "Y-yes!" _So they still have some traditions from Skyclan. _He thought. "Do you.. want me to sit with you?"

"No, it'll be fine." Kitty said. "You didn't know him well anyway." She ended with a sigh. Snowpaw nodded gently and walked back into his den and curled up into a tight ball. After a while, Snowpaw looked up and saw the sun rising slowly, tinting the sky orange. Puffy white clouds dotted the sky. He stared at Crystal as she opened his eyes.

Crystal opened her mismatched eyes and smiled as she let out a yawn. She stood up, walking towards the entrance. "..Hey Snowpaw... we have to get ready for the decision." She said. "Although.. I think we all know who's choosing what."

Snowpaw laughed a little sat up, and swished his tail in happiness. "Maybe we don't have to go." Crystal laughed and prepared to walk outside. "I have to pay my respects to Lion, anyway." Her face fell a little.

"Hey, Crissie?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah?" Crystal nodded, remembering to lower her voice because her brothers were sleeping.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Snowpaw asked. "About something i've been dreaming about since i've come here."

"Sure!" Crystal twitched her left ear and sat back down in her nest.

"Have you ever heard of the Warrior Code?" Snowpaw asked. Crystal stifled a laugh and shook her head 'no'. Snowkit explained the Warrior Code, and Crystal seemed to drink it all in. Crystal attitude changed quickly from being not very impressed to awestruck by the end.

"How'd you come up with that?" Crystal asked, trying not to raise her voice.

Snowpaw tilted his head to the side. "Where I come from, almost everyone is a warrior. Anyone else is a healer or not really part of the clan."

"Cool!" Crystal said far too loudly. Flame was jolted out of his sleep, and he glared at Crystal. "...sorry." Crystal said.

"You're crazy." Flame said in a tired voice and fell back asleep. Crystal sighed.

"I'm not sure if Thunder will agree, though." Crystal said. "He's a bit.. off.. but that's because he'd made a lot of mistakes in the past."

Snowpaw bobbed his head. "Jam?" He asked.

"Jam?" Crystal echoed.

"Nevermind." Snowpaw shook his head. The two fell silent.

"Mmm." Crystal said. "Do warriors... have to fight?" She said. "It seems... terrifying. I've seen the war and this battle now.. I'm sure you know it's never pretty." Snowpaw stared at the entrance of the den and saw that Rain had somehow gone outside without Snowpaw noticing. He focused back on Crystal.

"Yes, for their clan." He answered. "I'm also sure you're wondering about my name.. well, it's how the clan goes through ranks and how we get remembered, through their uniqueness." Crystal nodded in acceptance.

"Right. I've got to be brave to be a warrior." Crystal said, as if taking notes. Snowpaw shook his head.

"Not really, all you have to do is keep a cool head when need be." Snowpaw said a little firmly. Crystal smiled.

"I want a name like yours!" She said. "I'll be.. um... Crystalkit! Or.. Mistykit, i've always liked the name Misty. No.. Crystalpaw, or Mistypaw... ugh! Options!" Crystal said, not coming to a conclusion. "Oh! We could pretend to be a clan! And Cricket could play, too!" Cricket was only a couple moons younger than the age that cats normally become warriors. Snowpaw nodded vigorously.

* * *

><p><em>Sunhigh<em>

* * *

><p>"It is time for your decisions." Fear said, emotionless but glaring daggers at Snowpaw occasionally, all the kits being forced to go. Snowpaw sighed and stared at the ground to avoid her gaze. Rain, Crystal, Flame and himself were sitting beneath a dying tree, Along with the two kits Angel and Midnight. <em>They're almost 5 moons old, by the looks of it. <em>Snowpaw thought, gazing at the two kits. He shook his head and gazed at Thunder on the left, Fear on the right of the semi-clear area next to the cliff. All the witnesses of the 'Kit Stealing' event.

"Choose your places." Thunder said without any emotion. _He must be wondering- maybe even hoping i'll choose Fear. _Snowpaw thought grimly. _He's wrong. _A cat from Fear's tribe sat facing Snowpaw, but on the edge of the cliff.

"Angel!" The cat called. Angel nervously stood up, paled as much as her white fur would let her, and strode next to Thunder. Next was Flame, and Midnight. They both chose Thunder. Suddenly, it occurred to Snowpaw that Fear's group didn't have any kits. They weren't here at the ceremony and he hadn't seen them in the camp. He sighed as his name was called. He realized he hadn't really decided where he wanted to go.

"...I'm waiting." Fear said sternly. Snowpaw snapped his head up at her and shot back with his own glare, signaling he was still thinking. "Do you want me to pick for you?" Fear said, narrowing her eyes and swishing her tail, kicking up dust. Snowpaw shook his head no and he stepped into the center of the clearing. He looked at Fear for a second, but thought better of it and walked towards Thunder without a second thought.

"It is done." Fear said simply with a slight edge after Crystal and Rain had chose Thunder. The cats parted ways and walked away from the unnecessary event in silence. Approaching the camp, conversation started up again, and a few cats parted ways to hunt. Apon entering the camp, Cricket dashed forward towards the group, greeting them.

Rain, Crystal, Flame, Snowpaw, and Cricket tagging along sat in a huddled group, discussing how to play the game. Snowpaw smiled. "Okay, name yourselves!" He said, smiling, he'd explained the game after the rest woke up. "Warrior names normally end with some body part or natural landmark. For example, Snakeeye." Snowkit explained.

"Um, Cricketsong." Cricket said with a nod.

"Flametail."

"Rainfur."

"Crystalsomething."

"Crystalsomething?" Snowpaw echoed.

"I'm under pressure, okay?" Crystal said. "I can't think of anything."

"How about Crystalpool?" Flame suggested.

"Yeah!" Crystal nodded.

"But wait!" Snowpaw said, eyes wide with excitement. "We need a clan name! What should it be?"

"Ah... Crystal.. clan?" Crystal suggested and got a round of laughs. "Any other ideas?" The group fell silent.

"Crystalclan it is for now!" And so it began.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dangit guys! I'm getting too much praise! Now i'll be extending and naming the chapters!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - Beginnings

**DAT DELAY, I've been really busy with quizzes and oral exams at school, sorry! Anyway, this is the beginning of the clan! I WILL be taking suggestions for the permanent clan name. Fun Fact: I wrote the majority of this chapter while listening to 1AM from Animal Crossing.**

**I don't own warriors or animal crossing. HAHA I WISH**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

* * *

><p>Snowpaw sat atop a rock, deep in the forest. He was trying to find the end of the forest, to be fair it seemed to stretch endlessly. He got up from his short break and nodded to Crystal and Cricket, who were tagging along closely behind them. Rain was the last one, a distance away from the rest. He crept in the tall grass, slowly and soundlessly crawling over the rock's surface.<p>

"RAAAUGH!" Rain let out a sharp battle cry as he lunged for Snowpaw, shaking the air around him. Snowpaw turned to face the source and went wide eyed, no time to react as Rain crashed into Snowpaw with a screech from Cricket. Snowpaw pushed himself up from the hard ground, throwing Rain off him.

"What was THAT for?" He said, with a slight smile. Squirrel and Bramble never played with him. Rain simply smirked and the cats went on their way. They walked seemingly aimlessly through the woods and hunted a bit. Finally the trees seemed to thin out and they finally arrived in a golden field with high grass up to their noses. Snowpaw nodded to the group. "This is where the territory should end." He said. "It's really no use to go further. Let's turn around."

And so they did, Heading in a straight line. The sun had dipped behind the trees by the time the four returned, carrying various prey in their jaws. They dropped them off silently in the fresh-kill pile and dropped off to bed. "Want a lesson tomorrow?" Snowpaw sighed, half-asleep.

"A lesson?" Cricket echoed mysteriously.

"Yep!" Snowpaw said, as loud as his voice allowed him. "We can learn from Chill, I believe. Fighting, I mean." His voice slowed as he dropped off to sleep, using Crystal style of speaking without realizing it. Snowpaw slept straight through the night and on until it was morning. When he awoke, he couldn't remember what he'd dreamed about. He shook his head, fluffing out his white fur as he stood up. _It was nothing. No one remembers everything. _He thought as he walked out of the den into the bright, almost blinding light. Everyone was up, and Flame appeared to have been waiting for Snowpaw.

"You said we'd have our first clan meeting on the half-moon, right?" Flame said to Snowpaw after they were sitting near Thunder's den, under a great stone pile. Snowpaw shook his head no, half a shiver. Daytime was beginning to chill with the hint of deep leaf-bare on it's way.

"Mmm, that's funny." Flame said to no one in particular. Snowpaw tilted his head to signal he wanted an explanation. "He said we're calling the pile of rocks the Stonepile, and he self-declared himself leader." Flame said. Snowpaw laughed in response.

"We can't let him decide on everything." Snowpaw said. "Next thing you know, it'll be Rainclan and all of our names will relate to water." It was flame's turn to laugh, but slightly less stronger than Snowpaw's.

"So, what will we need, as in ranks?" Flame said, referring to Crystalclan.

"We need a better name.." Snowpaw muttered. "We need the Leader, a Deputy, better known as the second-in-command I suppose, a medicine cat, and some warriors."

"Rain's already claimed Leader, but we can't have this conversation without the rest of the clan." Flame said with a nod. Snowpaw copied Flame's movement and asked where they were. "They're playing with Angel and Midnight in their den." Flame replied.

Snowpaw stood up. "Don't move." He said, with a flick of his tail. Flame smiled in response and waited patiently for Snowpaw to come back. Snowpaw approached the thick bush where the 'nursery' was. Struggling through the branches, he finally made it into the now crowded den, even with the kits' mother out hunting.

"You do realize there's a doorway?" Rain said, raising an eyebrow. Snowpaw blushed, but it wasn't visible through his white fur.

"Come on." Snowpaw said. "Flame wants to talk about Crystalclan." Snowpaw said, smiling.

"We have to kitsit for Kitty." Cricket said. Midnight glanced over from the moss-ball game he had going with Angel for a second and nodded.

"That's a mouthful~" Crystal joked with a shake of her head. "Anyway, can you have the conversation here?"

"It's a little crowded in here, I don't think we have enough room for any more." Snowpaw said as the moss-ball bounced against his left cheek. Rain nodded with a sly smile. "Anyway, Rain, I heard you declared yourself leader?" Snowpaw said, making Rain pale visibly, receiving a round of laughs, except from Midnight and Angel. Rain rolled his eyes.

"When i'm leader," He said, ignoring the fact he declared he was leader, "Will the clan be 'Rainclan'?" He asked.

"No. It's always going to be Crystalclan."Snowpaw replied with a smirk. Rain sighed.

"Nonetheless, I'm going to be leader." Rain said.

"Here we go, having this conversation without Flame.." Snowpaw sighed with a sweatdrop. "Can someone go get him? I hope he doesn't mind the cramped-ness.." Cricket nodded and procedded to leave the room, giving Snowpaw some space to breathe comfortably. "Anyway, we need a Deputy (second in command), a medicine cat maybe, and warriors."

After Cricket returned with Flame, they gathered around to discuss who had what role while Midnight and Angel played on, dead to the conversation. Rain chose the role of leader, Crystal demanded Deputy, Flame choosing Medicine Cat, and Cricket and Snowpaw ending as Warriors.

"I think it's funny how the family members got the highest ranks." Cricket said.

"Oh!" Flame said. "You can.. have my role if you wa-" he was cut off by Cricket.

"No... I-I want to be brave." Cricket said. The group thought in silence, except for the distant calling of bugs and the two kits playing away. Cricket was the shyest in the tribe by far.

"Starclan are the dead cats, right?" Rain said with a tilt of his head, breaking the almost eerie silence. Snowpaw nodded. Another silence followed, but it wasn't as long as the one before it.

"Okay..." Snowpaw said in an attempt to keep everyone talking. "So we're going to need warrior names. Hey Rain, you can be Rainstar since you're the leader."

"Can I have a warrior name?" He asked. "I don't want 'star'. I want something cooler, like 'claw'."

"You'll have to step down to deputy~" Snowpaw teased. Rain held a uncomfterable look for a few seconds before letting out a huff of air.

"Fine." Rain said in a small voice, raising a _whoop _from Crystal. "I'm leader now! Crystalstar!" Rain got Rainclaw, Flame got Flamefang, Cricket said he preferred a Apprentice name so he got Cricketpaw, and Snowpaw claimed Snowstorm.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Midnight called out. The other cats exchanged glances and named Midnight and his sister Midnightpaw and Angelpaw.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Timeskip<em>

* * *

><p>It was raining gently in the forest, the soft hiss of rain hitting the leaves comforting. The sun was setting over the trees too, cooling the air as the cats walked back with Kitty from the fighting practice. The first stars were beginning to come into view as Snowpaw reflected on the events of the practice.<p>

_"Now now, everyone." Kitty said with a stern but gentle tone. "Line up." Crystal, Rain, Flame, Cricket, and Snowpaw got in a messy line, pushing each other out playfully. Kitty stifled a laugh. "Come on, Rain." She said. "Show me what you got!" Rain rushed forward and tried to swipe at Kitty, but she sidestepped easily. "When you've been trained by Thunder..." She said, stifling a cheerful laugh once again._

_"Auurah!" Rain yowled something guttural, and launched towards kitty with claws sheathed, leaving a weak scratch across her flank. Kitty gasped, and smiled cheerfully. She seemed to always be in a good mood. "I-I'm so sorry.." Rain said weakly._

_"Nono!" Kitty said, shaking her head. "It's fine, I don't scar easily! Next, Snowpaw?" Snowpaw shuffled up, trying to remember how Bramble and Squirrel play-fought. Snowpaw hesitated, then dove under Kitty's legs and pawed at her belly instead of using claws. "Very good!" Kitty said with a swish of her tail. Crystal landed a hit after two tries, Flame couldn't land one at all after five tries, but managed to hit on the sixth, leaving Cricket, who had offered for everyone to go first. He swished his tail nervously when it was his turn, kicking up a lot of dust and dirt._

_"N-no.." Cricket murmured. "Can I st-stay out of the round?" Kitty scowled at Cricket, but kept a hint of a playful smile on her face. _

_"Don't give up now, at least show me what you're made of." Kitty said, ushering Cricket forwards with a short tail swish. Cricket cowered slightly in fear as he stepped forward slowly, summoning courage as he swiped at Kitty's nose. Kitty dodged it easily. "C'mon!" Kitty said, "I know you've got more." Cricket's face scrunched up into one of determination as he weakly swiped at Kitty's nose again." "... let's practice some fighting techniques." Kitty said. Cricket teared up slightly, but shook the tears away._

_They play-fighted for a while, learning the play-dead and the tail-yank. Finally the sun began to set, taking the cats home._

Snowpaw sighed as a cold wind blew through the trees as they approached the camp. Sadly, several cats were running around frantically and Wing was standing over Angel, sobbing. Angel's muscles were spazzing uncontrollably in the middle of camp, dirty moss ball left untouched and trampled. Chill also stood over Angel, trying to ease her so she'd be calm. Midnight was nowhere to be seen. Snowpaw rushed forward to stand next to Chill, forgetting about his friends momentarily and staring at Angel as she burst into a coughing fit and struggled to breathe.

"Brokenstar.." she exhaled almost inaudibly as she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Theories? This is Wingedpaws, signing out!<strong>


End file.
